Unwanted Immortality
by Powerfrau
Summary: The challenges that Hermione has to face when she realises she's accidentally returned to Earth as a ghost after her demise.  Rated K   to be safe in future chapters :


Hi this is Powerfrau. This is my first story, (eek) so please bear with me, as I'm new to this! Read on and enjoy…

Disclaimer: The characters etc are not mine, of course.

* * *

Hermione's wand flew from her clammy hand as she hurtled down the steep stone steps leading to that mystical archway in the centre of the room. With nothing to defend herself with anymore, Hermione risked a desperate glance around her for her wand at the duelling pairs of witches and wizards. Locked in battle with various ruthless death-eaters, neither Harry nor Ron nor anyone spotted Hermione or the huge blond death-eater closing in on her with a look of triumph on his face, already holding out his wand. Hermione had nowhere to run, and the wizard standing now a mere six feet away from her knew it. Still casting around in vain for that elusive wand of hers, Hermione realised with utter terror that crashed down on her that it was useless even looking. It was too late.

As the vivid green light illuminated the chamber, Hermione caught one last sight of Ron, already on his knees, with his left arm stretched out towards her. He was yelling her name in denial.

Hermione had never thought much about death. As a positive person she had tried not to dwell too much on all those lucky escapes in the past and just how lucky she may or may not be in the future. One thing's for certain, though- she never thought it would be quite like this.

It was all over so quickly. Now it seemed to Hermione that all she could see was empty, dark nothingness. Was this what death was like?

Ever selfless, instead of focussing on being terrified at what sort of place she was now apparently immobilised in, Hermione suddenly wished fervently that she'd told her parents and her friends just how much they meant to her, and ended on better terms with Ron.

Ron. All the things she should've said but didn't. And now she never will be able to say them!

"If this is heaven," thought Hermione, "how come I'm not feeling at all happy, or at peace?"

"I can answer that," came a deep, lilting voice from seemingly nowhere. By this point Hermione wasn't really questioning her presence in heaven so much as her lamenting 'what could have been' during her life and raging inside at her misfortune. She was too caught up in her grief for her life than to ask this disembodied voice what exactly was going on, or just why she could think or feel when she was supposedly dead.

"Oh God just please say I didn't die! I have to be still on Earth with Harry and Ron and my parents…I _have _to be…. ARGGHHHH!" Hermione hyperventilated, still not quite positive about her current condition.

The voice seemed to chuckle at her ironic choice of words as Hermione's half-delirious sobs grew louder and louder.

"I'm very sorry your short life had to end when and how it did, Hermione." It echoed. Hermione cried in despair at the confirmation of her demise and struggled and wriggled lying on her back against that formidable blackness that continued to engulf her.

"Then TAKE ME BACK! I'm not _ready _to die!" Hermione screamed, beginning to lose control. She squeezed her eyes shut as tears of rage started to spurt down her face.

The echoing voice seemed slightly taken aback by her words.

"Are you saying that you desire your _return _to earth over-" It reverberated incredulously.

"Of course that's what I desire!" Sobbed the hysterical Hermione.

"If you're absolutely sure…"

"Yes! YES! Take me _home_…"

Hermione hugged herself whilst fidgeting deliriously on her back in despair at the thought of her beloved home.

"Very well, Hermione. Make the most of your new way of life…"

The voice's reply quickly turned businesslike as it softened slowly into the silence so Hermione just missed the last few words.

Had the impenetrable darkness really ceased?

Hermione was surrounded now by what looked like very thick mist. It was light grey in colour, and sort of shiny. Shiny mist. Hermione couldn't feel her limbs anymore either. Her desperation over her life ending quickly turned into muggy curiosity. Where on Earth was she now? Presuming she was _on _Earth…

From amongst the shiny mist, another voice that can only be described as jovial sounded.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, newcomer!"

Hogwarts? Hogwarts isn't shiny… although she was sure she'd heard that voice somewhere…

Yet another voice came out of the mist that may or may not be Hogwarts.

"Quieten down, Friar, she hasn't even opened her eyes yet. And what's with the welcome? She's been here before; she was a student!"

The cogs in Hermione's brain slowly began to whirl. That voice definitely belonged to Nearly Headless Nick. But he wasn't making any sense. She hadn't finished her seventh year at Hogwarts yet! She should correct him.

To do so, Hermione tried to open her eyes and found she could do so without the feeling that she has conjunctivitis. Her sight, however, was still a little blurry (like she _did _have the eye infection) so that she couldn't make out the round face hidden behind those thick glasses that had suddenly appeared upside down three inches away from her own face. Was that Harry? No, this person is too pale to be Harry…

"Ohhhhh yes, that's that Granger girl! We're going to be stuck with _her_?"

Hermione shut her eyes again slowly in disbelief. Myrtle. And she was just starting to believe she'd been returned to Earth, not sent to hell…

"Myrtle, be quiet or I'll send you back to your toilet," Nick snapped. "Hermione, isn't it? Can you hear me?"

Hermione wondered absently what Nearly Headless Nick was doing in hell.

Nick continued anyway, "I must say I'm surprised you decided to come back to Earth as one of us lot!"

Hermione's eyes opened at once as her brain finally snapped into focus.

This couldn't be happening.

* * *

So is it any good? Worth continuing or not? Thank you for reading it! I would appreciate a review on how I could improve and suggestions

Thankies!


End file.
